


See You

by quicksilverjimon (quicksilvermalec)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec ships Jimon, Angst, Clary & Jace & Alec & Izzy & Magnus & Simon friendship, Clizzy ship Jimon, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jace and Simon are totally in love, M/M, Magnus ships Jimon, and making fun of malec for being cheesy af and pretending they're not every inch as bad, and pretty angsty, but it's not bad in comparison to some other shit I've written, enjoy!!, everyone loves simon, fucking fight me, give us canon jimon, idk how to tag, jimon is real, their entire relationship is Star Wars vs Star Trek and tshirts with dumb sexuality-related slogans, this is gay, you can't argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverjimon
Summary: Jace and Simon were good friends, and neither of them were particularly good at human emotion, so it was no surprise that they couldn’t tell their ‘bro I love you because you’re my bro’ feelings apart from their ‘bro I wanna fuck you until you can’t sit down’ feelings.In other words, neither one of them realized that they were falling for each other.***Jace and Simon's entire twisted, confusing love story.





	See You

It started as a joke, the way that all great love stories do.

Simon and Jace were each heading out for separate missions and as Jace was on his way out the door, Simon yelled at his back, “see you on the other side, asshole!”

Jace turned and, backpedaling backwards with an easy smirk, replied, “see you on the other side, Mundie.”

And they did.

It slowly became their Thing™. Every time one put himself in danger, the other would tell him, “I’ll see you on the other side.”

It helped them in battle to remember that someone was waiting for them to come home.

Jace and Simon were good friends, and neither of them were particularly good at human emotion, so it was no surprise that they couldn’t tell their ‘bro I love you because you’re my bro’ feelings apart from their ‘bro I wanna fuck you until you can’t sit down’ feelings.

In other words, neither one of them realized that they were falling for each other.

Until Clary and Izzy intervened.

Izzy cornered Jace in the training room one day, while Clary and Simon were in a similar situation in the Ops Center. The girls gave the two of them identical looks of disappointment mingled with exasperation and asked, “when are you going to realize you like him?”

And then they were the only thing on each other’s minds, and both of them were terrified for each other’s lives.

And then it got _really_ bad while they were fighting Sebastian.

Jace was heading out for a routine patrol dangerously close to Sebastian’s territory, and Simon stopped him on his way out the door.

“Jace,” he warned, “Sebastian wants you dead. And not, like, _me_ dead. Like, actually dead. Bullet-in-the-head, stake-in-the-heart, slit-your-throat, bury-you-facedown dead. Just, really, really, _dead_ dead. And I just-”

“Simon,” Jace cut him off impatiently. “I have a patrol in six minutes. Your point?”

Simon threw up his hands in exasperation. “By the Angel you ass… just be careful, okay?”

“When am I ever not careful?” Jace asked incredulously. Simon gave him a look.

“You’re- you’re fucking with me, right?”

Jace didn’t respond, so Simon just sighed. “Um… I’ll see you on the other side, yeah?”

If Jace had been looking, he would’ve seen the silent, “I need you to come home, I love you” in Simon’s eyes. As it was, he understood that that was Simon’s way of asking for reassurance that he would be okay.

“I’ll see you on the other side, Simon,” Jace replied quietly, with none of his usual mocking.

If Simon had been looking, he would’ve read the unspoken, “I’ll come home for you, I love you” in Jace’s eyes. As it was, he understood that that was Jace’s way of telling him that he would be fine.

 _Fuck_ , Simon was falling hard.

As Jace joined Alec outside the Institute, he tried to ignore the wide smirk on his friend’s face. “You are so fucking whipped for him, man,” Alec told him.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jace replied, but didn’t deny it.

That patrol lasted four hours longer than it was supposed to – they got held up by some demons sent by Sebastian to ‘dispatch them’ – and Simon spent those four hours freaking the fuck out, so when Jace returned to the Institute, bruised and bloodied but largely uninjured, Simon gave up on fighting.

He just walked up to that beautiful infuriating blond and kissed him hard on the mouth.

After Simon Ascended, he spent a while at the New York Institute before he did his travel year. When it finally came, however, he decided to go to the Brazil Institute.

As he was about to step through the glittery blue Magnus-Bane-style Portal, Jace caught his shoulder.

“See you on the other side, babe,” he murmured.

Simon rolled his eyes and replied, “you bet your ass.”

When he returned, Jace proposed.

And that was when chaos really started to erupt, right up until the day of the wedding.

The wedding.

Simon got up before Jace that day. He refused to look at the blond in all his morning glory, though he did kiss his golden hair. He grabbed a Post-It off of his desk and wrote “morning gorgeous” on it before sticking it to the closet door.

When he came back in after breakfast, under his own note was scrawled “good morning, beautiful” in Jace’s flowing cursive.

They communicated through text for the rest of the day, just for fun. Alec and Izzy were the ones helping Jace to get ready for the wedding, and Clary and Magnus were assisting Simon. It was a wonder that they could separate Magnus and Alec from each other, who had been married a year.

Clary smoothed down the front of his suit jacket and Magnus dumped another shitload of glitter on him, then declared that he was ready to get married. He beamed at them and hugged his _parabatai_ , then pulled out his phone and tapped out another couple messages to his fiancé.

 **[15:48] Simon:** hey babe. Ily. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. see you on the other side  
**[15:48] Simon:** of the aisle ;-)

 **Jace [15:49]:** Ilyt Si **  
Jace [15:50]:** see you on the other side

Simon practically sprinted down that aisle, and he never looked back.

When Jace was 36, and Simon 35, the Institute was attacked by demons. They would have been prepared except for that fact that that wasn’t supposed to be possible.

Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus were on the front lines trying to protect the Institute while Simon was inside attempting evacuation. The five of them were the last line of defense between the demons and 250 semi-defenseless Nephilim and Downworlders.

And then there was a scream of shock and agony, a voice Jace was uncomfortably familiar with, and it left an icy feeling of fear in his chest. He broke away from the froup and sprinted towards the Institute. Clary moved to follow him but Alec stopped her with a hand on her chest. “Jace can handle it,” he told her.

Jace couldn’t get to Simon fast enough to be satisfied. He would’ve preferred to Portal than run the 500 yards he had to cross to the entrance, but Magnus was slightly drained and otherwise occupied. He chopped down the four demons that had slipped through the cracks in their human wall to make it to the brunet.

He was lying on the floor of one of the bedrooms, his gear soaked in his own blood. Jace kneeled and pulled him into his lap, cradling him gently in his arms.

“Si, hey. Si, I love you. Stay with me,” he pleaded in a quiet, tearful voice. It was a voice that tore at his husband’s heart. He sounded far too helpless and broken.

He sounded like he was falling apart.

He kept whispering Simon’s name and telling him stories, trying to keep him conscious, waiting for a cavalry that quite obviously wasn’t coming. Finally, Simon silenced him.

“Hey,” he croaked. “I love you.”

Jace was almost sobbing against Simon’s gear jacket. “I love you, Simon, you can’t leave me, please don’t leave me.”

Simon smiled at him then, and Jace was thrown back in time to the first time he’d ever seen that smile and the way that it had shattered the walls around his heart. He felt his last bit of hope shredded to pieces. He knew what Simon was about to say.

“Jace, baby,” Simon whispered. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

“You’d better,” he warned, but his voice was hollow. Simon’s smile didn’t fade, but Jace watched in horror as the light died in his eyes. He sat there for a few minutes, no longer crying, just staring blankly at nothing. He wiped his eyes with his hands and his hands on his gear.

He slowly, shakily stood and exited the room. He suddenly needed to run, needed to get away from the place his husband had given his life, so he sprinted out of the Institute to rejoin his friends. Clary was on the ground, uninjured but in pain, and Jace remembered with a shock that she was his _parabatai_ , she knew he was gone.

“Simon is dead,” he said emotionlessly, just to confirm it for them. Izzy sighed resignedly, and when their eyes met, Jace knew Alec could feel his raw pain through their bond, but he had no fucks left to five. He drew a seraph blade and named it Michael. “Come on. We have a job to do.”

A total of 42 Shadowhunters, including Jace’s husband, died that day.

Weeks later, Jace stood in front of the gravestone. There were two blank headstones on either side. One would be for Jace someday, and the other for Clary. He ran his fingers over the words engraved on the stone slab.

 _Simon Lovelace Herondale_  
_Died bravely in battle, 35_  
_Husband, brother, son, parabatai, and friend_  
_Sorely missed_  
_and forever in our hearts_

It wasn’t enough. Those few words couldn’t convey the essence of him, what had made him _Simon_. It didn’t say the way that he talked until he couldn’t breathe unless you stopped him, or how he had 800 nerdy posters on his bedroom walls, or how he loved with his whole heart and everything he had. It didn’t tell how much he meant, even just to five people, even just to _Jace_ , and how much they all meant to him.

But Jace knew. Clary knew, too, and Izzy knew, and Alec knew, and Magnus knew. And standing there, staring at his own last name on cold marble, Jace made himself swear that he wouldn’t forget.

He’d never forget Simon. Simon was the world. Simon was everything.

Jace ran his fingers over Simon’s name again and willed himself not to break down and cry. People went to graves to lay flowers over their loved ones’ remains and give big sad speeches, to let go or whatever, but Simon had always known exactly what Jace wanted to say before he said it. And besides, he didn’t think he had anything _to_ say.

So he whispered the only eight words he could find within himself.

“I’ll see you on the other side, Simon.”

And somehow, he believed that he would.


End file.
